Tattletail, The Novel
by Terminix2017
Summary: It's Christmas 1998. The world's most annoying toy just came out, and yours won't stay in his box. Can you stop Tattletail from getting you in trouble before the bloodthirsty Mama Tattletail hunts you down?
1. Tattletail, The Novel: An Early Opening

Have you ever wanted something so badly that before the time comes to open your prize that you just couldn't wait and you opened it early. You can finally feel all the joy of having the thing you dreamed of, the thing you desired for in your hands. I did, and let me tell you that that was the worst thing I could have done. It is always best to wait until Christmas, especially when it comes to the famous toy called "Baby Talking Tattletail." I remember those scary five days before Christmas. I would recommend that all children who have the plan to be a rebel and open your presents early and in the night to listen and take what I say seriously. You don't want **Mama to find you. You'll be in big trouble if you do.**

 **December 20, 1998**

 _5 days until the most greatest holiday ever. The time where family and friends gathered around to celebrate and most importantly: I get to open my gifts! But there was one thing that I wanted the most, Baby Talking Tattletail. I remembered the first time I saw the ad for the famous toy. Its tiny size and its child-like voice is so adorable that any child would want one. And according to mom one day when she came home from shopping, she saw so many parents lined up to get their hands on the toy for the Christmas sale on the Tattletail toy. But before I began the countdown on the last 5 days before Christmas, I saw my mom wrapping up gifts and putting them in the basement, but obviously I made sure that she couldn't see me. Now that I knew where the gifts were, I could easily sneak downstairs in the night and see if I got the toy I begged my mom for so long._

 _Waiting in the darkness of my room I lied in my bed and pretended to be asleep as I waited until my mom fell asleep. My patience was beginning to slowly fade the longer my mom was awake. Just as I was about to actually fall asleep, I heard my mom get in bed and eventually, she fell asleep. This was my only chance, and I wasn't going to waste it. Sneaking out of bed, I carefully made my way to the basement and snuck down the stairs. Thank God that they weren't like those creaky steps my friends have. I made my way downstairs and began to explore the massive basement in order to find the gift I desired so much. As I entered a nearby room, I saw the familiar pile of gifts sitting around a table. One in particular caught my eye, it was one that was sitting on the table. As I lifted the top of the gift box open, my eyes widened as I saw the gift I always wanted: Baby Tattletail._

 _Picking it up, I was caught offguard when the toy spoke to me. I wasn't the fact that it spoke, it was how LOUD it was. "Me love playt-time with you!" I heard its child-like voice say happily as its eyes looked at mine. Excitedly, but quietly, I jumped in joy knowing that my mom got me the gift. I wanted to hug her but I couldn't until Christmas otherwise I'd be in big trouble. My stomach began to growl, and since I was already up I might as well get a snack. As I began to go upstairs to get a snack, the Tattletail that I was carrying began to beep. "Give me a treat!" It said once. I looked at it and was about to open the fridge when it said much louder "Give me a treat!" I began to panic as it kept demanding a treat because the kitchen was right next to my mother's room. I managed to find the thing some food and fed it quickly. Once it was done eating, I saw that its fur was beginning to be tattered and ruffled. Sneaking over to the couch, I found a brush that i used for one of my other toys and began to brush the Tattletail, hearing cute little purrs escape its mouth._

 _As I got up from brushing the Tattletail and eating my snack, I heard it yawn loudly. "Me tired..." I heard it say. Getting up, I felt myself getting quite tired too, I quickly but quietly manged to get to the basement and found the box that I had unwrapped the Tattletail from. Putting it back in the box, I slipped the box into the gift box and closed the gift box and made sure it was exactly how it was when I found it to make sure that mother would not notice that I had opened it. I managed to get my way back upstairs and snuck by quietly. As I pressed my ear against mommy's door quietly, I was surprised that she was still asleep despite all the loud noise. Yawning quietly, I made my way to bed and got in and turned off the lights and closed my eyes._

 **4 More Days Until Christmas!**


	2. Tattletail, The Novel: She's Coming

Have you always wondered what a mother would do if their kids went missing? What would happen if the child they cared for so much disappeared without a trace as you slept? How far would she go to find them? What limits would she break to find the one she cares for? This was one of the lessons I learned when I first met her. The thing these Tattletails called **Mama**. It was only for a brief moment the first time I saw her. But little did I know how scary she would be the next time I would cross paths with this mother.

 **December 21, 1998**

 _Joy was the only thing that clouded my mind, I had managed to avoid trouble last night. My mother did not find out that I had opened my Tattletail early, and since she was a heavy sleeper, it meant I could play with my close friend once again. Getting out of bed in the middle of the night, I found it quite suspicious when I heard clunking sounds coming from the basement. I would ask mom to check it out, but if it what I thought it was, then it would be game over for me and my precious Tattletail. So I decided to sneak out of bed and investigate myself. Making my way down to the basement, I rounded the corner and saw that the dryer was up and running and something inside it was making the rattling. I turned off the dryer and opened it and in shock, I saw my precious Tattletail in the dryer. 'What in the world? How did you get in here?' I thought to myself as I picked it up._

 _Its pupils were spinning around in a circle and it eventually stopped as it stared at me. Its childlike voice made me smile a little as it told me it was dizzy and then it giggled. But then my happiness turned to panic and worry when it began to sing. Its la la la la's and da da da dee da daa's were slowly beginning to get deeper and distorted. That's when I realized something, Tattletail needed to be charged before it dies. I had managed to find a charger that was made specifically for the little Tattletail and set it down. All the while I caught my breath and calmed myself down while it charged. But something caught my eyes, a small oval figure had moved back into the shadows around the corner and as I chose to investigate, it was gone. My concerns shifted from the figure back to Tattletail as it finished charging. "Well, that was fast." I said to myself in a whisper as I picked it up. I was growing quite tired and I decided to cut playtime with Baby Tattletail early. Then I heard him say in that sweet and adorable voice of his to play a game!_

 _Sighing I got up to put Tattletail to play something but suddenly I tripped over something and hit the floor, landing on my Tattletail. Groaning, i looked to see that I had broken a very expensive vase. I was surprised that mother still hadn't woken up. But that was the least of my worries, I set my Tattletail down and began to sweep up the pieces and quietly set them in the trashcan, but as I did, I jumped when the power went out and everything went dark. Looking around I saw the one thing that I needed the most: a trusty flashlight. Picking up the flashlight and my Tattletail, I felt wiggling in my arm and saw that the Tattletail was shaking in fear. "Hey hey...its going to be ok buddy. Let's get you to bed." I told the Tattletail, not really expecting a response from it. As I made my way to the gift box, I heard a metallic grinding sound and looked down the hall to see red eyes in the dark. But as I shook the flashlight and turned it on the eyes vanished and the power came back on. 'Ok, time for beddy bye Tattletail.'_

 _As I began to put the Tattletail to bed, I heard it say something which made me stop in my tracks. "Mama's Scarryyyyyyyyy..." It said to me. Too tired to think after that moment, I set the Tattletail in its box and closed the box within the gift box. Then I wrapped it up and made my way up the stairs and to my bedroom, completely ignoring the phone. But something stopped me, their was somebody at the front door and they were banging on that door hard almost as if they needed to get in and in a HURRY. I had managed to get into bed and fall asleep._

 **3 Days Before Christmas!**


	3. Tattletail, The Novel: She's On The Hunt

**MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.** **MAMA'S COMING.**

 **December 22, 1998**

 _There was a strange sound that made it downright impossible for me to get some sleep. It sound like scratching from an old VCR. But what was strange was that it was coming from the basement. Getting up to investigate, I picked up my flashlight and made my way to the basement in order to find the source and hope to stop the noise so I can go back to bed. As I made my way around the basement towards the noise, I noticed a trail of toy eggs leading me around the corner which confused me at first, then I remembered that the Tattletails were capable of laying eggs somehow which contained gifts for their owner. Upon opening the eggs, it turns out that the gifts I were expecting weren't there. Most of the gifts were everyday objects that any child could have. As I rounded the corner, my eyes widened when I saw the source of the noise.  
_

 _It was a much more bigger Tattletail. It had brown fur and it had a VHS Tape player on its belly. When I approached the new Tattletail, it suddenly went quiet as if it knew I was there. I couldn't help but notice that their was a VHS Tape labelled "Mama's Story" next to her. Putting two and two together, I concluded that the big Tattletail in front of me was the Mama Tattletail. But then, I remembered something. Wasn't Mama banned? I remembered during the ad for Tattletail shows Mama looking at the camera and the words "MAMA NOT AVAILABLE" flashing on screen. If that was the case, then how did she get here? Shrugging it off, I put in the VHS in Mama's Tape Player and pressed Play. Mama's eyes opened as her head began to spin slowly as music began to play. As Mama began to speak and tell her story, I heard my Tattletail giggling from upstairs._

 _As Mama continued with her story, I made my way upstairs and I didn't even notice that how loud I was while making my way to find my Tattletail until I remembered that my mom was still asleep. Being quick but quiet, I saw my Tattletail standing in the center of a mess in the living room. I picked it up in order to quiet it down. But as I picked it up, I briefly remembered that I put Tattletail back in its gift box before I went to bed last night. How could it get out? Better yet, how can it get up the stairs?! My thought process was interrupted by Tattletail. "Show Me Mama!" It told me. Sighing to myself, I decided to see what would happen if I brought Tattletail to its mommy. Making my way to the basement, I was surprised that Tattletail wasn't pestering me for food. Since it was probably up for a few hours, it would usually be quite hungry, his fur might need a brush and its amazing how long he went without charging._

 _As I entered the room where "Mama" was, my heart dropped when I saw that Mama was missing. "Where's Mama?" I heard Tattletail say to me as if I knew the answer. But just like that, he yawned and grew tired. Nervous, I quickly ran to the gift box and set Tattletail back in and wrapped the box back up. I began to make my way towards the stairs I realized I would have to clean up the mess that Tattletail made. Growling angrily to myself as quietly as I could, I began to make my way upstairs. Suddenly, the lights went dark one by one which made me jump. Shaking my flashlight and making my way upstairs quickly I heard the same metal grinding to the right of me, I made the mistake of turning to look. My flashlight suddenly died out quickly as the only thing I saw was 2 red eyes staring at me. As I stepped back quietly, I heard the familiar voice of Mama speak to me._

 _"Mama will look after you!" I heard it say to me as it watched my movement. Being as quiet as possible, I made my way to the mess only to see Mama looking directly at me from the kitchen. I knew it would be stupid to make noise, so I began to clean the mess as quickly but as quietly as possible, I had to do this while watching Mama to make sure she doesn't move. If she heard me, I was doomed. Luck must have been on my side because once I got the last of the mess cleaned the lights turned back on and Mama was gone, as if she simply vanished into thin air. Not taking a chance, I ran to my room and closed my door, making sure to keep the door closed and locked. Climbing into bed, I held my flashlight close and kept the lamp on next to me on as I slept. I eventually managed to fall asleep and luckily, whatever that Mama thing was, didn't attack me._

 **2 Days Before Christmas!**


	4. Tattletail, The Novel: Hide And Seek

Remember when you used to play that game. When you would hide with your friends in hopes they don't find you. Remember how fun that was when you were 5 years old. You would either seek the hiders or you were being seeked by them. It was a way to pass time while your waiting for something with your friends. I used to love that game, keywords being "used to". But ever since that night before Christmas Eve, I never played that game again while I was growing up.  
-

 **December 23, 1998**

 _My sleep was cut off to the sound of Tattletail giggling and talking from somehwere outside. I got up and grabbed my flashlight and got up to investigate. Wandering into the kitchen, I felt a cold breeze and looked to see that somehow, the door was open. The clothes I had on right now were not proper enough, I quietly put on my jacket and snuck outside. I listened for the sounds of Tattletail's voice and I could only tilt my head in confusion when I heard it coming from the garage. Seeing the garage was open, my eyes widened in shock when I saw 2 Tattletails, there was my purple one and there was also a yellow one sitting in the center of the garage. They had suddenly stopped talking as if they were trying to lure me here. As I walked up to the Tattletail and picked it up, I almost ended up dropping it due to how LOUD it was!_

 _As I stepped outside with my Tattletail in my arms, I heard it say something. "Hide and Seek!" was what I heard. Looking at it then back at the yellow Tattletail, i walked up to it and poked it to see if would do anything. Without warning, all the lights in the garage and also the house had went out. Almost immediately I knew that she was coming after me. As I looked up, I saw those 2 red eyes staring right at me and Tattletail. Being as quiet as possible, I carefully made my way out of the garage and as far away from this killer Mama as I could until she was out of my view. Quickly running back inside I opened the fridge and literally shoved the food into tattletail's mouth in panic as I felt the growing fear of Mama standing right behind me grow bigger and bigger. Once I fed Tattletail, I immediately ran and grabbed the brush on the couch and began to brush the toy as fast as i could. Once I turned around, I was met with those same red eyes from earlier and that metallic screeching as well. I managed to confuse Mama long enough for me to get to my room, but when Mama reappeared, my instincts kicked into overdrive when I heard my mother stir._

 _All that loud noise I made must've woken her. Diving into bed and stuffing my Tattletail underneath my pillow, I prayed to God that mom doesn't find out what was going on. I could only listen as my mom walked up to my door and opened it, I was pretending to be asleep and eventually i heard my door close and my mom walk off. After a few moments of silence I heard the door to my mother's room close and her getting back in bed, I waited for a little while then I climbed out of my bed and carefully opened my door, being as quiet as possible to sneak out, then I noticed something: The lights were back on. It had been 50 seconds and Mama was nowhere to be seen. Listening carefully, I heard another Tattletail under the Christmas Tree speaking, easily giving away its location under the Christmas Tree in the living room. Sneaking to the fridge, I fed the Tattletail and made my way to the basement to charge it while it ate. Catching my breath, I sat down and tried to process what just happened._

 _My thought process was cut off when I heard Tattletail finish charging, picking him up, I fed him the rest of my food and went to brush him. Brushing him I saw the feet of the yellow Tattletail standing under the tree and I could hear him giggling. Walking up to the yellow Tattletail, I moved the branches of the tree and picked up the toy. "You found me!" it said happily as if it had no idea what just happened. Setting it down on the couch and picking up MY Tattletail, I got ready to pack it up in his box in the basement, but stopped when I heard the one demand I never wanted to hear at a time like this..._ **Hide And Seek!**

 _Walking up to the Yellow Tattletail, I poked him again and just like that, the lights went out. Shaking my flashlight, I began to walk towards the fridge and opened it. I began to feed him all the while listening out for Mama, once I closed the fridge I made my way down to the basement and set Tattletail to charge as I constantly looked around for Mama. Suprisingly, she was nowhere to be seen. I just hoped that it stayed that way._ _ **"Mama will look after you!"**_ _I spun around to see Mama staring at me. Stepping back, I ended up tripping on something in the darkness. Regaining my thoughts, I opened my eyes to see Mama standing over me, her red eyes staring into mine. As she tried to bite me, I quickly kicked Mama and made her fall over. Grabbing Tattletail, I bolted up the stairs and ran to the living room as Mama appeared behind me. Tattletail, who was surprisingly quiet began to shake in fear and shout for help. I tried my best to quiet him but alas, he wouldn't shut up. I could hear Mama approaching my location, I closed my eyes and hoped that she would just go away. God was on my side as the lights turned on before Mama could find me, which meant that Mama was gone._

 _I opened my eyes and sighed in relief as I stood up. I once again fed him, brushed him and recharged him. As I made my way upstairs, I heard the familiar voice of the yellow Tattletail giving off its location in my room. As I entered my room, I saw the yellow Tattletail "hiding" in my closet. I poked it again and once again it said "You found me!" and then to my dismay and pure shock, it wanted to play hide and seek_ _ **again!**_ _After I fed, charged and brushed my Tattletail, I poked the yellow Tattletail again and just like that, the lights went out. Once again, it was time to play hide and seek. Rinse and repeat my strategy for the 3rd time and like a God send, after what felt like an eternity, the lights turned back on._

 _After I managed to find the Yellow Tattletail in the basement. I prayed that I would no longer have to play another round of this deadly game of hide and seek. As I picked it up, it said "You found me!" once again. I waited for Tattletail to say hide and seek once more, but after a minute of waiting I saw that the yellow Tattletail was dormant. As I set it down, I saw a VHS Tape with duct tape on the front with the words "PLEASE WATCH" scribbled in as if a child was in a hurry and quickly wrote it down. Taking the VHS Tape and Tattletail to my room, I closed the door and put the VHS Tape into the TV. As it loaded, I was confused when I saw that this was in the Tattletail AD set. The lights were off and there was a row of rooms to select. I picked up the remote to my TV and surprisingly I could use it to switch through the cams by pressing the up and down buttons on the remote to change cams._

 _There was one camera that confused me, CAM9: Storage. It showed an empty dark room. I scrolled down and clicked on play and the familiar jingle of the Tattletail ad emitted from the TV. As I was switching through the cams, I noticed that some of them were beginning to turn red, as I switched to the "MAMA" Cam, she was missing from the scene. Switching through the cams as fast as I could to find her I clicked on the Storage Cam and my eyes widened when I saw Mama standing there next to something. It wasn't Mama that shocked me, it was what was next to Mama: a person. I couldn't see who it was, but based on that whoever it was was lying on the floor and appeared to be struggling to get up, I knew that Mama must have done something. But when I switched to the "Product" Cam, I saw that behind the Tattletail Box was the body of a worker lying there and Mama was looking down at the person as if she was making sure that person would die._

 _As the lights of the studio cut off, I could still see the figure of Mama and the others briefly before the blue screen shined on my TV and the tape ejected from the tape player. As I picked it up and looked at it, I saw that the duct tape on the tape was gone. Setting the tape down, I was too tired to think so I turned off my TV and got in bed. I looked at my Tattletail who had also fell asleep and sighed. I closed my eyes and fell right to sleep._

 **2 Days Until Christmas!**


End file.
